The Best Revenge is Living Well
by GreenEternalFlame
Summary: Chiyo and Rini have been running from satan for far to long! But before they take him on, they need to get stronger, what better place than True Cross? Meph/Oc/Amai...Oc/Rin...Oc/Yuki I know the first chapter is really long sorry about that but please review even if you hate it :) la miglior vendetta è vivere bene (the best revenge is living well)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be nice with your reviews :) This story is meant to have smut in it so if you dont like it Ill try and warn you before hand, but please still read the story any way XD

I do not own Blue Exorcist but I do own Rini and Chiyo :)

I hope you like the story please feel free to tell me your honest opinions on it and if you think i should continue, I already have at least two more chapters written but I wanted to see how the reviews on this chapter would be. Thank you for reading :)

"So this is True Cross Academy" a young petite girl asked aloud

'Yeah, Kuro said that the Okumura twins live here and take exorcist classes' A small cream colored two tailed cat with bright blue eyes jumped up on the girls shoulders.

"Good I can't wait to get started! You ready Rini?"

'Yeah! Let's go Chiyo; I can't wait to see Kuro again!'

With that statement the two were off they began running towards the largest building in the school, they knew that in order to be accepted into the Academy's Exorcist Classes they needed to talk to the headmaster Johann Faust. 'I hope this is going to go as planned I really don't have the patience for any delays' Chiyo thought to herself.

"Sir Pheles, I don't believe that another week is necessary the demon has left Okinawa, so we have no use here" A young boy around 15 pushed up his glasses in annoyance around his bright sea-green eyes.

"Okumura-San, I want you to check around and see if you can get hints as to where the demon might have escaped to, he stole something important to me so we can't have him escaping now can we?" Mephisto was quite annoyed that this low level demon snuck into his office and stole his favorite umbrella so he sent the entire class of Exwires to chase after him.

"No Sir, I'll get everyone right on it" Yukio who was the youngest of the Okumura twins, but also a teacher at the cram school sighed 'I really don't want to be here for another week with Rin he gets so antsy when he can't fight….it can be quite annoying'

"Good, I'll give you one more week to find any clues as to where he is going" with that he hung up the phone before he could hear any retort

"What did that stupid clown say Yukio?" The older of the brothers asked as he started sitting up on his bed

"He said we have one more week to find clues as to where the demon went"

"Damn him, stupid clown" Rin complained as he stood to leave the room

Mephisto turned his chair around to face the window, it was such a nice day and he hated that he had so much paperwork to do. He began to stare at the clouds longing to feel the rays of the sun on his pale skin when his eye caught someone running towards his building.

"Hmmm I wonder who this might be" his eyes followed as the girl ran along the path.

"She looks mighty delectable Aniki" a smaller man hanging upside down eating a bag of potato chips concluded.

"That she does Amaimon, we might have to play with her a little bit" an evil smirk flashed across Mephisto's face

"She will be here in a moment Amaimon, go hide yourself"

"Aww come on Aniki I wanna play too!" The spike haired demon whined

"Later, we have to find out why she is here first"

"Okay" Amaimon left to hide in one of Mephisto's huge rooms connected to his office

"But your right Otouto she does look delectable" Mephisto smirked as he licked his lips while thinking about the young girl. His mind ran over the vision of the girl as she ran into the building out of sight. The way her black skirt stopped mid-thigh showing off her creamy legs, how the knee high heel boots accentuated those long legs even more. How her lime green and black halter top swooped down in the front showing off her luscious breasts; a black tattoo peeking out right above her cleavage *knock knock* 'oh how I would love to run my fingers through that beautiful green hair' *KNOCK KNOCK* Mephisto continued with his little day dream completely oblivious to the knocks on his door until "Sir Faust?" a voice called peeking through the now open door

"Yes, and who might you be?" He turned only to come face to face with the girl of his desires 'she looks even better up close' he thought to himself

"Well Sir Faust I am hopefully your new student! Chiyo Seika, what a pleasure to finally meet you" She greeted as she walked into the Headmasters office and shut the door behind her offering a wide grin in return.

"Hmm Chiyo Seika, interesting name little one. Now may I ask as to why you want to join True Cross?"

"Well Sir Faust I want to become an Exorcist, no I need to become an Exorcist, I'm already quite skilled in being a tamer this is Rini Tsukiko…." The cat demon on Chiyo's shoulders held up a paw and smiled "and a knight and I would be honored if I could continue my studies through your school."

Mephisto raised an eye brow obviously she wasn't a normal teenage girl "And why pray tell do you "Have" to become an Exorcist, little Chiyo?"

"My mother was killed by a very powerful demon, I plan to exterminate him, as well as help protect innocent lives so that other people won't go through what I've had to endure."

"And how are you so "skilled"?

"I think it would be easier to tell you my whole story if you don't mind I would like to start from the beginning"

"Go ahead" Mephisto waved for her to start propping his chin up with an arm on his desk

"Well after my mother found out that she was pregnant with me she decided to escape from my father and brothers believing that since I am the only female heir that they would have no problem abusing and breaking me however they saw fit, so she ran to Italia where I lived until two years ago."

Chiyo paused for a moment to see if Mephisto had any questions yet

"..My father found us and since he doesn't have an actual body here in Assiah he tried to take over my mother's body, which ultimately failed because even her half demon body couldn't withstand his power. I watched as my father took it upon himself to tear her limbs from her body after attacking me, that is when Rini here…" she pointed at her feline friend on her shoulder

"…Saved me, you see my mother never told me that I was part demon and she sealed away my demon powers so I couldn't do anything, so Rini protected me and got me away from my father before he killed me along with my mother. We ran for over a year before we were able to rest and that's when she told me about True Cross, she said that in order to become part of the Academy I would have to train hard! so for the next year I trained and was able to awaken my demonic powers finally and now here I am" she said grinning while scratching the back of her head

"What an eventful life you have had little Chiyo, so if you don't mind my asking who are your parents exactly?"

"Well my mother was the daughter of Mother Nature, and a human male named Daichi; as for my father well he's….well…you see…..he's…..uhm….Satan….."

A wide eyed Mephisto started laughing like a frog when Chiyo finally announced who her father was "And why, little Chiyo, would I want the daughter of Satan at my school?"

"Well Sir Faust I happen to know a few of the schools secrets…" Mephisto's eye brow shot up in inquiry "Don't worry I do not plan to tell your secrets I just hoped that one of them would help you understand how serious I am and how loyal I will be towards you and the school"

"What do you know little Chiyo?" He asked while he stood up to walk around his desk leaning on the corner closest to the chair in front of it "And please have a seat"

"Thank you Sir Faust, and I know quite a few things but let me just assure you before I venture to tell you what I do know that even if you do not accept me what I know will not leave this room, I just needed you to know that I know that I'm not the only special case here at the school….and with that" she sat down facing Mephisto crossing her legs

"I know that the Okumura twins are also the spawn of Satan and I know that they attend the school as well, I also know that the demon in the other room" she gestured towards the door that Amaimon went through "is in fact a son of Satan as well as the Demon King of Earth, and although I don't know your exact origin I know you're a demon as well and a very powerful one at that because I know that Amaimon serves you" she said with a smirk as Mephisto stared at her

'How does she know so much…..never mind I can still use her to help out my plans' he thought to himself "Alright how about this, I'll have Amaimon look into your story and see why all of this has happened to you, in the meanwhile you will stay here at True Cross! Your high school classes will start next month since it is still summer here, but your Exorcist or Cram School classes will start next week when the class gets back from their mission, how does that sound?"

"Oh Sir Faust that sounds wonderful! Thank you so much for this opportunity you won't regret it I promise!" she looked at Rini and smiled

"Amaimon get in here, I know your listening" Mephisto summoned

"Yes?" he answered as he opened the door sucking on a lollipop

"Im assuming you heard the whole story, I want you to return to Gahennah and find out what you can about why your father is hunting our little Chiyo" he grinned

"Okay" he said as he walked towards the front door of Mephisto's office he knew that if he retorted that he would be in trouble later and he wouldn't get to play with the new demon girl, so he decided to play nice

"Wait!" Chiyo called right as Amaimon opened the door. She stood up and turned towards him smiling "Amaimon, I would like to ask you a favor before you leave!" Both Mephisto and Amaimon raised an eyebrow, what could she have to ask him?

"I'm listening"

"I've spent the better part of two years hiding from Otosan I would like to ask that you not tell him I'm here, or I guess what I'm trying to say is please don't leave any evidence behind as to my whereabouts"

"Che' who do you think you are? Asking me to do something for….." Amaimon was cut off when Chiyo flashed across the room grabbing Amaimon by the throat extending her pointed fingernails so that they would dig into his throat as she raised him off the ground. Amaimon quickly looked at Mephisto but Mephisto told him to just to as she says mouthing the words 'later I promise Otouto'

"Fine!" Amaimon choked out, knowing he could easily get out of Chiyo's grasp.

Putting on a bright smile Chiyo gently put Amaimon down and hugged him burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Im sorry Ani-san let me heal you" she licked Amaimons wounds causing him to blush but his wounds disappeared even faster than they normally would. "my nails have poison in them, and the only antidote I know is…..uhm….my saliva….sorry if it was a little weird…."she turned around blushing as she walked back to her seat 'wow he really tasted good' Mephisto grinned at this exchange 'she is going to be fun to play with' and winked at Amaimon who then turned around and left 'wow she smelled amazing I can't wait to play' he thought snickering

"Sorry about that Sir Faust"

"Its quite alright little Chiyo, now any more questions before I show you to your dorm?"

"Only one, is there a place around here I can get a job? I only have one other pair of clothes and I don't have any food so I need to earn money to get the necessities you know?" scratching the back of her head in embarrassment

"How about this I will give you an allowance each week, as long as you don't cause problems at my school. And if Amaimon comes back with a pleasing report you can have a shopping spree to get a wardrobe full of clothes as well as any other things you might need before school starts, but remember this is only if you keep to your word earlier and keep your knowledge to yourself I can't have all my students knowing that the spawns of Satan reside right under their noses now can I?"

"Oh thank you Sir Faust! You're so amazing!"

"And please don't call me by that name, my real name is Mephisto Pheles, I only use Johann Faust for the public."

"Yes Sir Fau….*cough* Pheles" she grinned wanting to hug the man

"Alright let me show you to your dorm, you will be staying with the Okumura Twins in an old dorm, this way Yukio, and myself can keep an eye on you and Rin and make sure your new found powers don't become a problem okay?" he asked as he pulled out a large key ring and took off what looked like a house key

"Yes Sir" she took the key Mephisto handed her.

"Alright these keys are special and only Exorcist get them, they transport you from wherever you are to the keys destination for example this one will transport you to the front door of your dorm" he smiled "So put the key in the door, turn it to the left and open it and be amazed!" he expressed overly flamboyant

"uhm okay, like this?" she inserted the key and twisted it, and looked back at Mephisto who was standing rather close behind her. He smirked and nodded his head towards the door for her to open it. 'wow he smells good!'

'Hmmm I can hardly contain myself in front of this girl, oh how much fun we will have later' Mephisto smirked as he noticed Chiyos blush when she turned around

The door opened to a large cafeteria looking area instead of a hallway that had been behind the original door, Chiyo's eyes widened "Wow!"

"Okay this is the kitchen area, my familiar Ukobok takes care of the food, so I wouldn't step foot in there, it seems the only person he lets into his kitchen is Rin and that was only because they had a duel" Mephisto said chuckling recalling the wild food battle the two had. "Your room number is 313 and the Brothers room is 602, I'll be back to take you to go get clothes tomorrow around noon, how does that sound?"

"Sounds Great!"

"Alright I'll be off then" and with a poof of purple smoke Mephisto was gone leaving Rini and Chiyo standing in the kitchen area

"Hey Chiyo I'm going to see if I can find Kuro, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah go ahead Rini, I'm assuming you won't be back tonight?"

"Nah, I'll probably stay with him for the night to catch up, he might even have some Silver Vine Sake mmmmm!" Rini said licking her lips

"Haha okay have fun Rini, I'm going to go take a shower then probably hit the hay I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye" the small cat demon yelled as she jumped out of one of the nearby windows.

"Alright shower time!" she exclaimed as she headed up the stairs with her things "hmm?" Chiyo said to herself as she looked around on the floor 'I could have sworn I just saw a little spike headed rat run by here ugh I hope this place isn't infested!' she thought to herself as she continued towards her bath. 'That's right Imouto let your guard down' the small demon form laughed, waiting for the right time to start his game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Im so excited XD and to AmiraLoneFlame Thank you so much! I hope that I can get more favorites and reviews with this chapter, but if I don't get atleast 10 reviews after I post chapter five then I think ill call it quits haha Ill just keep my awesome story in my head :P Ahh well This chapter does contain sexual content between siblings so if you don't like it turn back now you have been warned XD

Oh and as always I own nothing but Rini and Chiyo XD If blue exorcist was mine I would defiantly have more Amaimon in it XD

Chiyo quickly took a shower scrubbing off all of the dirt on her body and washed her hair before stepping into a nice hot bath. "Oohhh" she moaned out at she stepped in feeling all of her muscles relax "It has been far far FAARR too long since I've been able to enjoy a nice hot bath" Stretching out and placing a towel behind her head Chiyo drifted off to sleep.

"Wow Imouto is quite delightful to watch Aniue, what exactly did you want me to do with her once she wakes up?" A little green hamster asked aloud

"Well Otouto, we can't have her knowing who I am just yet, but we can't have her thinking that she can push others around whenever she feels like it can we….hmmm" Mephisto put a hand to his chin as he thought "Ahh ha! How about this you start our little game, and once you have her in a perfect position you blindfold her, then we can have all the fun we want Otouto!" He smirked

"I can't wait Aniue!" Amaimon leapt from Mephisto's shoulder to run back inside the building where he was keeping an eye on their new toy.

"Ahh I must have fallen asleep" Chiyo yawned as she stepped out of the tub to drain it "But I feel soo much better now! Hmm, maybe after I get dressed I can sneek a peak at my Kyodai (brothers) room!" she snickered as she pulled a black yukata with bright pink cherry blossoms on it, and a pink pair of lace panties and began to put it on. Looking in the mirror at herself with a disgusted look on her face Chiyo commented "ugh I was really hoping those would heal" she turned around to see her back, a X burned into her. It covered her entire back marring her beautiful creamy skin, trying to put the shame of the incident behind her she pulled up her yukata and began to tie it shut around her waist.

"What happened to your back Imouto?" Chiyo turned around to face the mirror

"What the hell are you doing here Amaimon?" she asked while brushing her hair feigning annoyance. 'what the fuck is he doing here, I don't even have my weapons…..shit'

"Well Ive come here to play Imouto!" he popped a pink lollypop in his mouth "Now, I asked what happened to your back?" stepping closer to her

"None of your damn business, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get dressed" she began to walk out as Amaimon caught a glimpse of her green furry appendage and grabbed it forcing her back against his chest

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" tears began to stream down her face at the abuse to her sensitive tail

Amaimon wrapped his other arm around Chiyo's waist and bent down to whisper in her ear "I told you I wanted to play Imouto, and besides I have to teach you a lesson about how to act in front of your Aniki don't I" Amaimon began to lick her ear nibbling on her lobe as his right hand rubbed the tip of her tail, forcing her to bite back a moan "Aww come on, don't hold back those beautiful sounds" he bent down further to lick down her throat.

"Ahh Amaimon let m…me….ggo!" Chiyo began to struggle in vain; now that Amaimon was allowed to use his full strength on his Imouto she couldn't stand a chance.

"Oh I can't do that Imouto, I have been waiting for this all day, and besides I have someone else here who wants to play too!" Amaimon smirked against her neck before he lifted Chiyo over his shoulders being sure to keep a tight hold on her tail.

"Wait! Please don't! Amaimon put me down!" Chiyo began to kick and struggle with all of her strength believing that Amaimon had brought Satan back 'he's going to kill me now for sure, how am I going to get away!' She thought to herself when she got an idea, leaning down as far as she could she snatched Amaimon's tail from under his shirt and pulled causing Amaimon to drop her.

"Now, now Imouto! I am going to have to teach you a lesson here and now!" A growl began building in Amaimons throat as he climbed on top of Chiyo

"Amaimon please, I won't….I…..wont….. do it again just please don't bring me to Oto-san please" she begged as she began to push against Amaimons chest.

"I was going to bring you to your room, but since you seem eager maybe I should take you right here" he bent down to lick her ear lobe

"right now" sending shivers down her spine. Amaimon reached between them and grabbed ahold of the tie holding her yukata closed

"On this cold" pulling the tie loose exposing her body

"hard" grabbing her wrists and tying them together

"ground" holding her bound hands above her head as he ran a sharp fingernail down her exposed chest.

"But Aniue would punish me if I did so, now that your tied up and cant grab my tail again, shall we?" he asked as he got up off the ground "oh and one more thing!" Amaimon loosened the tie around his neck and began to wrap it around her eyes

"What are you doing?" Chiyo asked tentatively. Amaimon didn't answer he just threw Chiyo over his shoulders and began walking down the hall way again.

"Here we are!" Amaimon said cheerfully as he threw Chiyo down on the bed "Aniue said that I could play with you until he gets here! We are going to have so much fun!"

'why does he sound like a six year old?!' Chiyo thought to herself

Amaimon climbed on top of Chiyo once again burying his face in her neck "you smell so yummy Imouto" he brought her hands above her head and tied them to one of the bed posts "I can't wait to taste every inch of you!" Amaimon began running his tongue down her body, placing little nips here and there careful to not draw blood just yet. He stopped at one of her large supple breasts before smirking up at his victim. "Do you like this Imouto?" but before she could answer he latched on to her nipple licking it relentlessly earning a loud moan from the girl underneath him. Enjoying the sounds he began pinching the other soft nipple in between his fingers causing Chiyo to arch her back in pleasure. "It seems like your enjoying this a lot"

'why cant I control myself?' Chiyo thought to herself 'It feels so' "AHHHhhh" being brought out of her thoughts by Amaimons ruthless tongue caressing the tip of her tail!

"Am…..Amaimon….P…please….please….stop" she managed to choke out

"Oh I'm far from through with you Imouto" Amaimon smirked as he kissed down Chiyo's slender body nipping at her beautiful skin

"Otouto, I think you've done enough for now, can you not see your little Imouto is shaking" a new voice entered the room

"My dear," the new voice called as he sat down next to Chiyo while Amaimon leaned up to sit between her legs "Im your Ani-san, Samael" he grabbed hold of one of her perky breasts roughly, earning a gasp from Chiyo as he leaned down "It's so nice to meet you" he whispered before taking hold of one of her breast in his mouth; a quick glance at Amaimon told him to finish what he was doing earlier. Amaimon all too eagerly accepted kissing down her stomach stopping at the light pink underwear she was wearing. Extending one of his sharp claws Amaimon easily slashed the only barrier protecting Chiyo from Amaimons tongue, causing Chiyo to writhe around in pleasure she had never felt before.

"Aniue she tastes so sweet!" Amaimon exclaimed as he smirked at his brother licking his lips

"Does she? Let me see" Samael leaned down to lap at Chiyo's mound slowly, earning a gasp from her. "She does taste wonderful Otouto, why don't you help me?" he asked

Amaimon loved when his brother involved him in his plans, especially when it meant playing with new toys. He quickly leaned back down to hover over Chiyos entrance. Samael and Amaimon quickly went to work, lapping at Chiyo's sensitive mound and allowing their tongues to enter her as they entwined around each other enticing pleasing moans from their toy. Chiyo felt as though she was going to go insane, she had never felt like this before, hell she had never even kissed a guy before, now two men were playing with her most sensitive area. Needing more friction she began to buck her hips into their mouths, they both leaned back smiling. "I think our Imouto needs something more, what do you think Otouto?"

"I think so too, Aniue!" Amaimon smiled as he licked his lips

"No…..dont…stop….." she begged between pants she didn't want to lose her virginity this way….but she couldn't stop her body from squirming wanting that blissful friction their tongues caused.

The brothers hovered over Chiyo and leaned down to whisper in her ears

"You know that…." Samael licked her ear

"The more you beg….." Amaimon followed in suit around her other ear

"The more exited…." a fang nibbling her ear

"We get….." traveling down her neck with a tongue

"P…pplle….please!" Chiyo cried out as Amaimon bit down on one of her supple pink nipples

"What is it that you want, Imouto, you have to tell us" Samael smirked as he ground his hips into Chiyo's leg.

Feeling all that her Ani-san had to offer she begged "M…More….Please Ani-San!"

Unable to control himself anymore Samael undressed himself wrapped Chiyo's legs around him placing himself at her back entrance. If the blindfold wasn't on her they would have seen the fear in her eyes "No…not there!" she screamed as he slowly pushed the head of his huge cock inside of her. Chiyo cried out as Amaimon licked the tears away still playing with her tail. Samael looked at Amaimon and with a nod Amaimon leaned in between his two lovers and began to lick Chiyos mound mercilessly earning screams from the young girl.

Chiyo had no idea how to react she felt like she was being ripped apart on one hand, but on the other there was so much pleasure she felt like something inside her would burst if Amaimon didn't stop.

"I..I…I can't…..p….plea….se"

Amaimon's mouth left Chiyo's mound to be replaced by his hand as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss "Shhh Imouto, let go, it'll feel so much better"

With that Chiyo let go, her fluids covering Amaimons hand as she screamed out from her glorious climax, her walls tightening around Samaels cock and he released inside her with one last thrust. When Samael and Chiyo finally calmed down after their climax, he pulled out of her and began putting his clothes on.

"Aniki" Chiyo called to Amaimon, who then looked back at his Aniue who gave him permission to do whatever as he left. Amaimon removed the tie from around Chiyo's face and looked at her questioningly

Blinking at the sudden light in her eyes she squinted at the green haired demon above her. "What is it Imouto?"

"Can I be released please?" she begged, hoping that it was all over.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he raised an eye brow

"Yes I won't do it again Aniki, please" she pleaded her hands aching from the restraints

"Fine, but next time know this, that if you step out of your place we won't be so easy on you…..and then I'll get to have all the fun I want" Amaimon quickly released Chiyo from her restraints and got up to leave.

"Thank you…..Aniki…." Chiyo called as she curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

Amaimon- Aniki

Mephisto-Ani-san

Yukio-Nii-san

Rin-Nii-Chan

Brothers- Kyodai

Imouto- younger sister

Younger Brother-Otouto


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it took this long to update! I had finals that unfortunately kicked my butt this semester but I have the next two chapters already underway so don't get discouraged. I would love some reviews so please let me know if you like or even hate the story, and please let me know what I am doing wrong. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy!

"Fine, but next time know this, that if you step out of your place we won't be so easy on you…..and then I'll get to have all the fun I want" Amaimon quickly released Chiyo from her restraints and got up to leave.

"Thank you…..Aniki…." Chiyo called as she curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

"Chiyo" the small cat pressed a paw in her friends face "Chiyo wake up!

"Five more minutes Rini" Chiyo moaned out

"Come on don't you remember we get to go shopping today?!" Rini pounced in her friends face

"ARGH! Okay, okay I'm up!" she sat up wincing 'oh yeah…..I have to figure out a way to get that ass hole back!'

"Let me go get a shower real quick Rini, and then we can go downstairs and get some breakfast" Rini's face lit up she couldn't wait for breakfast! She hadn't eaten anything since they left for True Cross yesterday.

"Okay! I'll be downstairs waiting for you!" with that the small cat demon ran out of the room

"Ugh, I really hope the shower helps my muscles, I swear I'm going to get him back for doing that to me!"

"Chiyo! Yay! Ukobok made us some breakfast he really is nice!"

Giving her friend a wide grin "Yeah, I hope he is still willing to help me cook a nice dinner for Rin and Yukio, I'm really nervous about meeting them" She grabbed her chopsticks but looked lost in her thoughts as she sat down "what if they don't like me?"

"Oh Chiyo, I'm sure they will like you! You are a nice and caring person who couldn't" Rini jumped on her friends head "besides if they have anything mean to say to you I'll be sure to rough them up a bit for ya!"

The two friends continued to laugh and talk while they finished their breakfast.

"Are you ready for your miniature shopping spree little Chiyo?" a mysterious voice called out of no where

"Huh!?" Chiyo's face paled 'No, it can't be him!'

"Eins Zwei Drei!" with a huge purple cloud of smoke Mephisto appeared, already sitting in a chair across from the girls. 'She seems quite tense' he thought as a huge smirk graced his face.

Realizing it was the headmaster Chiyo visibly relaxed causing Mephisto's grin to grow 'He sounded just like Ani-San'

'Chiyo, are you okay?' Rini called forcing her friend out of her daze

"Y…yeah! Good Morning Sir Pheles" Chiyo bowed to him politely

"Good Morning Little Chiyo, and Rini, are you ready to go? I found out some interesting things about you, and I would like to discuss it over lunch."

"Really?!" Chiyo nearly jumped for joy! The only thing she knew about her demon self was from what Rini told her.

"Yes, but first we need to get your shopping done" taking out a huge ring of keys Mephisto started walking towards the door closest to the kitchen "coming?"

"Yes!" Chiyo quickly grabbed the dishes from the table and set them neatly in the kitchen window "Thank you, Mr. Ukobok" and with a quick bow she followed Mephisto with Rini on her shoulder.

Mephisto brought Chiyo and Rini to various shops where she got a few new outfits, including the school uniform. She also stocked up on beauty supplies like shampoo, conditioner etc. Once they were done with their shopping for the day Mephisto escorted the two girls to a café nearby.

"This place is usually quiet so we will not have to worry about someone overhearing us" Mephisto stated as they sat down at a corner booth near a window.

"May I take your orders?" A small meek woman asked

"Do you like tea?" Mephisto asked the girls sitting across the table

"Yes, sir" Chiyo answered

"Great, we will have three Chai teas, with some strawberry cream desserts" he told the woman politely

"Now, Chiyo I'm assuming that everything you know is what you told me in my office the other day, which is what Rini here told you. Correct?" Mephisto started as soon as he waitress left.

"That's true" Chiyo's eyes were glowing she really wanted to know more about who she really was, hell she thought she was a human two years ago.

"Okay, well in Gehenna it is especially hard to get information about you, luckily I have high connections" Mephisto smirked to himself at this; he was one of the strongest in Gehenna after all.

Chiyo looked like she was in a trance, completely tuned into every word that came out of the Headmasters mouth not even thinking that he was the brother that was with her last night, which only made his smirk grow.

"Your existence is being kept a secret from everyone, except for a very few privileged demons. You are the coveted daughter of Satan, if another demon that was fortunate enough to capture you were to impregnate you that demon, no matter his rank, would climb to the top and therefore be untouchable. This little Chiyo is not acceptable in the hierarchy of demons." Mephisto paused as the waitress returned with the drinks and snacks and quickly left. "Do you understand?"

Chiyo's whole world was spinning. Two years ago she believed she was a human, and now she was a demon coveted by all. "So you're telling me that all these demons will be coming after me?" she asked staring into her cup

"Yes, that is why you must remain a secret, as far as anyone else needs to know you are a demon, luckily Rin Okumura has the fangs and pointy ears as well so it won't be that distracting to others but you must keep your tail hidden, understood?" He asked raising an eyebrow to the small girl

She didn't even register the Headmasters question she just stared blankly into the glass in her hands 'Why me' she thought to herself.

A smooth gloved finger dipped under her chin pulling Chiyo back to reality, forcing her to look at him "I can promise you that you are safe as long as you're my charge."

"O...Okay" Chiyo couldn't help but blush as Mephisto let go of her chin

"Okay, now as for your mother I didn't find out much, she was a relatively young demon when she left Gehenna completely and she didn't use her powers again, until you were attacked. From what I heard from the humans you lived around your mother was a very caring woman, and she was loved by many. As for your grandmother to find out that she actually bore a child is quite shocking, but no one has heard from her in quite some time….I'm afraid that's all I know."

"Thank you so much Sir Pheles, for everything"

"It's no problem my dear, now we need to discuss your future" He said waving his finger in front of his face and winking at her "You are in no way aloud to expose who you are, your brothers are okay, but to no one else. Those who you do tell, you could end up endangering them."

Chiyo nodded her head signaling for Mephisto to continue.

"Like I told you before you will be attending regular high school classes, as well as cram school classes. Remember this is a prestigious school so I want you to behave yourself and study hard. Yukio Okumura is to watch over you and Rin after hours. I want you to give him your full attention and do whatever he says."

"Yes Sir!" Chiyo was getting more pumped by the minute she couldn't wait to start training and most of all she wanted to meet her brothers.

"Good, let us go then, I have a meeting I must attend and I am sure you want to get settled" Mephisto quickly stood and left to pay the bill.

"This is going to be great Rini!" The small cat demon smiled widely before jumping up on Chiyo's shoulder.

Thanks to Mephisto's keys the trip home was extremely quick after he left Chiyo went to unpack while Rini left to take a shower.

"Ahh it's so nice just to lay down, maybe once Rini gets back we can go check out the twins rooms!" she said with a sly smirk on her face "Oh yeah! I need to go talk to Ukobok too"

"What do you need to talk to Ukobok about Chiyo?" A tall woman with short red hair that was spiked in the back with long bangs, clad in only a towel asked

"Rini you know if you walk the halls like that you will be found out! "You could at least wait until you're in the room to turn human!" Chiyo scolded

"Aww come on Chiyo I've been stuck in that form for three days straight!" Rini countered stretching out onto the bed opposite of Chiyo's

"Alright just remember it next time we don't want people knowing you have that forms, remember there are people who still might recognize you!"

"I know, I know!" she said waving off her friends scowl "Now what were you going to talk to Ukobok about?"

"He said he would teach me how to cook so that I can make a fantastic feast for everyone when Rin and Yukio get home!"

"So long as you cook something for me I won't stop you!" Rini waved her off again while Chiyo smirked at her as she left the room to go back down stairs to the kitchen.

Ukobok and Chiyo spent the next few days fixing the twins favorite foods. It was hard grueling work for someone who was never taught how to cook, and she ruined the meals multiple times before finally getting them right. Once Ukobok was pleased with her meals he gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up and told her to go get some rest before beginning their meal tomorrow.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ukobok! You are amazing I can't wait to cook this feast for them tomorrow!" With a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek Chiyo left Ukobok in the kitchen to go upstairs to see what Rini was up to.

"Rini you should have tried the food it was amazing!" Chiyo called as she was climbing the stairs "Rini!" She called again not getting an answer as she walked into the room. "Oh I see," picking up the note on her desk she read it aloud

"Going to see Kuro, since it's his last day to have fun without Rin, he wanted to party. We will be back tomorrow before the twins get there I promise.

Love, Rini"

"Ahh, guess I have the rest of the night alone..." She scratched the back of her head "I think I'll just go to bed early that way I can wake up early and feel refreshed for tomorrow!" Changing into her pajamas (courtesy of Mephisto) she climbed into bed 'I hope they like me…' was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Aniue, when can I play with her again?" Amaimon whined while sprawled out on a couch in Mephisto's office

"Not yet, you will get the chance to play with her again soon Otouto, I want to see how she acts around the twins first" Mephisto said as he propped his head on his hands and smirked.

"Aww but Aniue, she tasted so sweet!" he continued to whine

"That she did Amaimon, but we can't scare her off now can we?" He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother "We have to ease her into this "life" of ours, and when the times is right we will claim her and my plans will be set in motion" Mephisto smirked once again before returning to his paperwork as Amaimon went back to chewing on his candy.


End file.
